Uncle (Hudock's Pets)
'''Uncle '''is one of the four main protagonists of the ''Hudock's Pets ''series. He is an anthropomorphic male Basset Hound living with Mr. Hudock, who also owns Reese, Baxter and Queek. Personality Uncle is usually shown to be simple-minded, comically conceited and very clumsy, but he is kind at heart and sweet in nature. He usually hands around with the other pets and occasionally sleeps on the couch, dreaming mainly about food. Since he is a scent hound, he has an incredible sense of smell that will help him track something down. Even though his breed origin states that he was born to hunt down woodland animals (including rabbits), he doesn't tend to get rough with wild animals and wants peace with them. Despite his cheerful attitude, Uncle shows his moments where he is really tough to fight. This is usually shown when his friends or owner are threatened and when extremely serious situations happen. He is easily agitated by Baxter, who often annoys or torments him in his sleep or when he is minding his own business. Even though Baxter can be a nuisance to him, Uncle truly cares about him and still considers him a friend. He is also shown to be easily saddened, mainly by Fifi, who is a female German Shepherd living with Mr. Zoeks, one of Mr. Hudock's neighbors who is an ex-cop. Uncle does have a fear of snakes; Baxter sometimes uses a plastic toy snake to scare him. Overall, Uncle is a very childlike and lovable dog who you can call a friend. Relationships Baxter Uncle and Baxter usually don't get along much often, due to Baxter constantly annoying him. But Baxter has shown to be a good influence on Uncle on special occasions and they consider each other true friends, despite the classic "cats-vs-dogs" cliche. This leads to a theory that they have a love-hate relationship. Fifi Fifi is especially rude and arrogant towards Uncle more so than she is to the other Hudock pets. She plays even crueler jokes on him and frequently belittles/insults him. This makes her an even bigger nuisance and threat than Baxter. Mr. Hudock Mr. Hudock, likes he is towards the other pets, is shown to be caring and nurturing with Uncle. Although he can be a bit harsh to him when he does something wrong or gets into trouble with other dogs, except Fifi. Queek Queek often gives Uncle very helpful and well-said advice, like he does with the other pets. Reese Uncle and Reese have an extremely close relationship with each other. Reese is very fond and protective of him, acting as his own mother figure. She tells Uncle the difference between right and wrong and always comforts him when he's sad. Uncle usually listens to what she says, but sometimes he doesn't. Senior Chubbs Uncle and Senior Chubbs, a St. Bernard living with Mrs. Nicro (one of Mr. Hudock's neighbors), are very great friends. They often play together in Nicro's backyard and sometimes even do funny things that could get them in trouble. Also, they almost have to deal with Fifi all the time.Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Pets Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of Heart Category:Dimwits Category:Friendly Heroes